Rain and Ravens
by SilverTippedTongue
Summary: Hermione is calling in every favor she can think of to save Severus Snape. She's starting with a long time family friend and accidentally stumbles into a world that she could never have imagined in that charming little apartment on Baker St. BLANKET DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I DON'T GET MONEY! I PLAY!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since she had sat down and listened to someone play the violin, and it was coming from a basement. Well, it was coming from below her and considering she was sitting on the roof she guessed it probably wasn't the basement. In all fairness, it was probably from the room directly below her since she could hear it quite clearly, maybe a window was open. She loved the sound of the violin, ever since she was a little girl and she listened to her grandfather. The deep notes pulled tears to her eyes and the high chords made them fall. She'd been sitting there for nearly two hours listening to the violin sing, unable to pull herself away. Unfortunately, she had a schedule to keep and if Hermione Granger was anything she was punctual.

Huffing quietly to herself over her nonsense tears she stood and started to make her way to the stairs but only managed to get a couple of feet before the violin stopped and thundering footsteps were racing towards her. She'd been sitting there so long the silencing charm had worn off. Cursing quietly to herself she tried to think of a way to get out without being seen. Suddenly inspiration struck.

She apparated down to the alley below and quickly wrapped Harry's cloak around her not even daring to take a breath. Not that it would have mattered, his harsh breathing as he leaned over the ledge to check the alley would have completely covered hers. He looked desperately up and down trying to find whoever had been on his roof. The tight crease between his eyebrows showed his frustration at finding nothing and she knew that it would be bringing on a headache, from personal experience. Just as she nearly gasped in a breath he pulled back and she heard his trek back to the internal stairs. She cast a new silencing charm and apparated to the into a small but dense thatch of trees near the Albion Gate entrance of Hyde Park.

Folding the cloak gave her time to take a deep breath and re-sort her thoughts. She was calling in a few favours. She wasn't even sure it would work but she was damn well going to try.

She was doing this for Severus. He still hadn't woken up.

There was brain activity and all the medical and magical scans came back within normal limits. It was obviously just him being stubborn, but as that wasn't a first for Hermione she pushed through.

The venom from Nagini's bite was devastating, it was liquifying his flesh before her eyes, not to mention the massive gouges taken by her fangs. Hermione grabbed a towel to soak up the initial flood of blood and venom, as soon as red and a shocking fluorescent yellow started to stain her fingers she pulled the towel away to see the damage. With the blood oozing out rather than flooding, she could see all the layers down past his hyoid bone flayed open before her. She could barely believe that Nagini hadn't ripped open this larynx. Choking back sobs and the incredible urge to throw up she drew Bellatrix's wand from her sleeve and began any healing incantation she could think of. The skin was knitting but the venom was still inside, at least she has stemmed the bleeding. As she searched through her supplies for any anti-venom she could get her hands on. In-between each round of searching she'd pour blood replenishing potion down this throat, massaging the tender area to force him to swallow. The twinge his closed eyes made at the contact was enough to make her laugh as she took again to having a search. A hand on her wrist shocked her but the cool vile against her palm and the ferocious look in Severus' now open eyes pushed her to action. She immediately poured the potion down his throat keeping eye contact and continuing to make his swallow manually. As the potion started to disperse in his system he closed his eyes and started breathing shallowly but consistently.

"Florrie!" Hermione yelled. A pop behind her was most welcome.

"Florrie is here Missy Hermione, is I be taking the Headmaster back to the castle? To the hospital?" the sweet house elf asked coming closer to the two figures huddled in the corner.

"Please Florrie, and protect him with everything you've got, we need him," Hermione said before standing and making her way back to battle. A last glance back showed the little house elf Hermione trusted with her life gently patting the cheek of a pallid, unconscious Severus Snape and the sight made her smile. One last smile before her life crashed and burned.

The memory from years ago re-surfaced as Hermione reminded herself why she had left. Shaking herself out of the past and putting on the happiest face she could she strode out of the trees.

She'd timed the walk to a leisurely half hour from the park to the apartment. Today Hermione had gotten there in twenty-five.

There were only seconds between the knock and the flurry of arms engulfing her.

"Oh, Hermione! Let me look at you. Oh, you've grown so much I can't believe it. Oh, I feel so old, look at me. But you look amazing honey, I can't believe you're back. I've missed you so much," the woman finished her greeting by dragging Hermione inside.

"Mrs Hudson, it's lovely to see you too. I've missed you so much, I know that dad would have loved to visit too but they are too busy at their practice in Australia, you know how it is, unfortunately," Hermione replied, knowing where Mrs Hudson would take the line of questioning. Kerbing the inquiries into her parent's new lives was the top priority.

"Of course Love, of course. Anyway, there wouldn't be enough room in the lower apartment for you if Helen and Robert were here too. I remember how independent you were even at a young age. Why I even remember the time when you decided to take yourself, by taxi mind you, to the library when you were visiting. Without telling anyone young miss. All of 7 and there you were in the middle of London Library trying to reach the psychology shelf because you had the notion you'd like to know what people were thinking. I think your parents nearly died laughing on the inside but you coul…"

"Mrs Hudson," Hermione interrupted. "I remember, and I am appropriately embarrassed. I have just arrived from Australia though and could really use a nap. I'd love nothing more than to come back for morning tea tomorrow. I even have that special blend you told me you'd run out of," she bribed, needing just a moment to herself to do some organizing before tomorrow. It was already 6 in the evening.

"Oh yes of course Dear. Just let me get you the key. I can introduce you to your neighbours tomorrow at tea. Oh, it'll be lovely. They'll love you," Mrs Hudson conceded remembering the jet lag of her youth and taking pity on the young woman in her kitchen.

It only took them a moment for Hermione to be shown to her new lodgings and with a last crushing hug from the surprisingly strong woman she was finally alone.

A huge sigh left the woman and she flopped down on the couch that was already there. The huge plume of dust that exploded around her caused a sneezing fit that covered the sound someone at the door picking the lock. The sneezing also managed to cover up the door opening and nearly the cough to get her attention. But not quite.

She rolled off the couch and immediately into a fighting stance but having enough forethought not to draw her wand.

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure what I was expecting but another soldier was not it. John look, you've got a new buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

She must have had the most comical look on her face. She held the stance for a moment longer before standing straight and coughing to fill the awkward silence.

"Uh, hello. I'm John, this is Sherlock. Sorry, I tried to talk him out of it but just can't stop this one sometimes," the shorter man said. So, these were the neighbours. Bit of an odd couple, but she had been told to expect that. She chucked on a bright smile and tried to pretend they hadn't just broken into her flat.

"Lovely to meet you John, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," she approached the men and shook John's hand. "You too Sherlock, your lockpicking skills are something I'll have to watch out for it seems." She stuck her hand out for him to shake too. It sat between them for a moment, John looked worried. Hermione looked into Sherlock's eyes which was a challenge considering how much taller he was. He was trying to read her, but he wouldn't be able to. The fighting stance had been a mistake, but he wouldn't be getting much more than that. She'd spent too long hiding herself for there to be any clear signals, even when she wasn't concentrating.

Hermione could tell he wasn't shaking her hand to try and make a point, but she figured he hadn't met anyone like her before. She also figured that he was doing it to be deliberately annoying in order to cement a particular first impression in her mind.

Her hand remained out. It wasn't so much a battle of attrition as it was Hermione stubbornly refusing to let the man be rude through her acquiesce. The moment stretched on for a full minute longer before John nudged Sherlock and he sighed rolling his eyes and shaking her hand. She knew she had a self-satisfied look on her face, but she couldn't help herself.

"Well, now that the fun and games are over, would you two like to come in for a cup of tea?" she offered, standing to the side and gesturing to the dusty couch and cloth covered coffee table. The two men froze, not expecting to be invited to tea after their breaking in but John manage to shove Sherlock subtly though the door way. They were Englishmen after all and could hardly refuse tea. She put the kettle on and discreetly waved her wand to shut off the floo. Last thing she needed was someone walking out of the fire place while she had muggles present.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked, not sitting down but directing his question to the couch with a disdainful look. She heard John hiss at sherlock.

"Rude."

"I'm an old family friend of Mrs Hudson's. I've just returned to the area and she had a place I could rent until I got settled. Longer if need be, I'm not particularly sure what my future holds at this point in time. The tea will be ready in a moment." She said, desperately wanting to cast a cleaning charm on the couch as she passed it on her way to the kitchen. A few moments later the kettle whistled, and she poured the water into her favourite tea pot. It had been a gift from her parents after one of their holidays and she treasured it. Hermione loaded the tea pot and three cups onto a tray with milk, sugar and a small plate of biscuits. Re-entering the lounge, she saw that they had taken the cloth off the table and put it over the couch, so they'd be able to sit on it without worrying about dying of dust inhalation. She smiled at their thoughtfulness. Just as she put the tray down on the table, there was a knock on the door.

"see, that's how you get my attention if you want to come it, maybe you should take notes Sherlock," she threw over her shoulder cheekily, earning a glare from Sherlock and a snort form John. Opening the door revealed something that made her smile, a real smile. The happy squeal that greeted her had her laughing and then she'd taken hold of the small giggling boy and was spinning in circles.

"Oh, my precious little man, I missed you. Yes, I did," she cooed into his hair.

"I expect spinning next Love, fairs fair," the deep voice said from the doorway.

"You're far too big for that, old man," she sassed.

"Aunt Mi! look!" Teddy said pointing at the now standing and confused men she already had in her house.

"I know they're there darling, I let them in… sort of. Teddy, this is Sherlock and John, go over and say hello," she encouraged, setting him down so he could walk over on his own. While he toddled his was over she went to Remus. Wrapping her arms around his waist she squeezed him tightly. In turn he wrapped his arms around her.

She'd missed him while she had been in Australia and hadn't visited before she'd come straight here to begin her mission. When she had first saved Severus a rift had been caused between her and many of the Order. While Remus and a few others had sided with her, she had felt it prudent to distance herself as to not ruin everyone's relationships.

She could smell old books as pressed her face into his jumper and sighed happy before pulling back and looking over at Teddy. The little guy had utterly charmed John who had him on his lap feeding him biscuits. Sherlock was still standing and looking suspiciously at Remus.

"You never said you had a child, you don't even look like you've had a child, the tilt of the pelvic bone, all wrong," Sherlock said. If Hermione was looking into things she'd say he sounded offended.

"Well I have a god child. Also stop looking at my pelvis Sherlock," she snarked back and got a small sense of joy at the flush that ran up his neck. "This is Remus, an old friend. Teddy is his son. Remus Lupin, this is Sherlock and John. My new upstairs neighbours."

"Remus nodded at the men but didn't say anything. Then looked down at Hermione.

"You'll be having a couple of visitors soon. Someone from the Mu… government and someone from law enforcement. They've offered their services to give you anything you need," she rubbed comforting circles on her back as he gave her the news.

"Will you stay? Not that I can't handle it but I'd rather like the support. I have a spare room for you and teddy to stay," she suggested hopefully. He nodded.

"What could two soldiers possibly need government and law enforcement representatives for? Who are you two?" Sherlock demanded.

"Brother mine, I do believe that's far, far above your level of clearance," a nasal but soothing voice said from behind Remus. He and Hermione stood aside to let the tall, thin man through, he was followed by a man with grey hair and kind eyes. Hermione was still reconciling that Sherlock had a brother when the conversations started.

"Can't help by meddle can you Sherlock," he said. They both then turned to Hermione.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Miss Granger, I'm Mycroft, you've been corresponding with me regarding your situation," he took the back of her hand and kissed it, bowing slightly. She heard Sherlock scoffing in the background and chose to ignore him.

"The Pleasure is all mine Mycroft, and I insist you call me Hermione," she replied before facing the other man. "You must be Detective Inspector Lestrade. I've been so grateful for all your help these last few weeks."

They shook hands before he responded.

"Please, call me Greg. It's been as interesting working with you as it usually is working with that great ponce over there," he gestured in the general direction of Sherlock with his head.

"enough, I demand to know what's going on. Weeks Lestrade? You've been doing something behind my back for weeks? Never trust the Yard," Sherlock complained. He was sulking just as Teddy started laughing.

"I like the grumpy man Aunt Mi, he funny," he said as he stretched his arms out towards Sherlock making grabby hands. Hermione felt that under normal circumstances Sherlock would have simply ignored Teddy, but as he wanted to part of whatever was going on here he was playing nice. Once the young boy was happily perched on his hip he gestured with his other hand for them to start explaining. Hermione gave Mycroft a pointed look.

"He's never going to believe me. You barely believe me, and you've seen so much. Besides…" she started but was cut off by Remus.

"Maybe… maybe he could help. I've been hearing a lot about a Sherlock that can solve impossible crimes. His input could be useful,"

"Yes, see even your boyfriend thinks I'd be useful," Sherlock said haughtily. Remus and Hermione looked at each other before laughing. They were almost falling on the floor. John and Greg looked confused and Mycroft was smirking. By they had collected them selves and wiped away the tears, Sherlock looked distinctly pissed off. "What is so funny?"

"My boyfriend, you really think Remus is my boyfriend? Remus is my very loving but very gay best friend. You should read his diary some time, it gives mills and boon a run for their money occasionally," Hermione teased, earning a friendly punch from Remus.

Sherlock was shocked. He's never really misread someone in person that badly before. It was affronting and only drove home that there was something strange going on with Miss Hermione Granger. He was ready to call a psychiatric facility when the next words came out of her mouth.

"So, Sherlock, do you believe in magic," she asked, one eyebrow raised. He nearly laughed out loud but took that moment to look down at Teddy. He was ready to have himself committed when he saw the child's hair lengthen from it shortish mousey brown waves into his thick black curls. In fact, if he wasn't holding the child he would have fallen onto the floor in a dead faint. Luckily, John took Teddy from him just as exactly that happened.

Oddly enough he didn't remember hitting the ground.


End file.
